An Adventure At Twilight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The gang is on a mission and Vamps learns that he's still a protector to Salwa while Splix and Heaven start to become closer. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns Splix, Salwa, and Vamps. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Heaven, and Vampiro. Also, this story takes place before Splix and Heaven are engaged.**

* * *

**An Adventure At Twilight**

As the aliens met at Headquarters, they had a very serious problem. There was a planet that was covered in snow and it was to them to try and defrost the planet before the people froze to death! It was the work of Vilgax himself.

"I will go," Splix offered.

"I as well," Vamps said.

"Me too," Four Arms said.

Other volunteered as well and prepared to leave. Once the team was assembled, Splix looked over and noticed that Rachel and Heaven were on another team that was in charge of taking care of the sick.

"Guys, this will be awesome," Rachel giggled, now seeing them assemble the team.

"And Splix is coming too, huh?" Heaven smirked devilishly.

"You wanna speak to him?" Rachel smirked.

"Of course. I have a lot to learn about that man," Heaven giggled.

As everyone went and got to the ship, she huffed as another female Splixson was trying to flirt with him. Now getting frustrated, she eased over and gently tapped Splix on the shoulder.

"Come here," she cooed. Splix nodded and stood up and followed her, but once they were in the other room, Heaven gently pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa, hey!" He said in surprise.

"I just want to talk to you," she said, now cornering him.

"Uh…what?" He asked.

"How about you come to my tent tonight and I tell you?" She smirked.

Splix's face turned bright red; he and Heaven had just met and even though they were fond of each other, Splix was not accustomed to romance.

"Okay," Splix nodded, now feeling her tickle under his chin.

"Loosen up; we're gonna be doing a lot together," she winked, now turning and walking away. Splix only let out a long sigh; he was starting to fall in love with her.

* * *

_An hour later…_

Rachel and Heaven were on patrol and they gasped as they saw Salwa speaking to the commander; she was there on a mission as well.

"I don't like this…Salwa has been pushing herself lately, Heaven. She shouldn't be here," Rachel said in concern.

"We will keep an eye on her; don't worry so much," Heaven giggled, now leaning over and giving Rachel a few gentle pokes.

"Hey," Rachel laughed, now poking her back. It was good to have someone to talk to since they were getting so far from home. The girls then headed towards the camp that everyone was making; lives needed to be saved as soon as possible.

Salwa, however, wasn't thinking of anything but using full power. She used her wing power to strengthen some of the furnaces and keep the coal burning and it was exhausting her.

"Salwa," Vamps said, now flying near to her. "You need to go home and relax."

"Vamps, this is a mission! This planet needs to be defrosted ASAP!" She argued.

"Listen, I may be your brother but you need to listen to me," he said sternly. "I want you to head home."

"No!" She huffed.

"If you don't listen to me, Salwa, I will have to use different tactics," Vamps growled, now his voice lowering. Salwa gulped; Vamps was intimidating when he wanted to be. But before she could say anything else, she screamed in horror as Vamps was shot in the arm from behind!

"AMBUSH!" Vamps called, now diving and pushing her down to protect her.

"Everyone, grab your weapons!" Rachel said, now aiming at the enemy. But Salwa had tears pouring down her face; she watched in horror as Rachel and Vamps were getting injured trying to protect her.

"This is all my fault," she cried, but then she got angry. "THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

And with that, she flew high in the sky and cried out as she was shot a few times in the arm and legs.

"SALWA, NO!" Vamps screamed in horror.

"SALWA!" Rachel shouted.

"Kid, look out!" Splix yelled too. But Salwa knew what she needed to do; she used the power of her large wings to create a mighty sweep and it was causing an avalanche!

"RUN!" Vilgax's henchmen shouted.

"THAT AVALANCHE WILL KILL US ALL!" Another shouted. But the Plumbers were not concerned; they had a forcefield that would hopefully hold up and protect them. But there was one problem…Salwa wasn't in the forcefield!

"Let me out of here! Salwa could die out there!" Vamps shouted, now punching hard on the forcefield. "Release me!"

"I'm sorry, Vamps, but she is in a dangerous spot," another Plumber said.

"You're just going to let her die?!" Rachel shouted in horror, now feeling them take care of her wounds.

"We…." The Plumber leader said, now hanging his head. Rachel had tears gather in her eyes; she knew that that meant yes. But before she could say anything else, she saw Vamps use most of his energy to break through and fly out. Despite his injuries, he was looking for his adopted sister.

"Salwa! Salwa, answer me!" he called out, now flying through the air looking for her. He was becoming more and more concerned as he didn't see her anywhere! "SALWA!"

But after a few minutes, he could sense a faint energy. He looked down and saw Salwa was laying on a nearby boulder and she looked like she was barely alive.

"No…," he whispered in horror, now flying down and picking her up. "Hang on, little one. Hang on."

And with that, he flew back towards the others and they quickly tried to revive Salwa, but she wasn't waking up. Vamps had already contacted Vampiro and expressed what happened; Vampiro was beyond concerned, but he didn't blame Vamps. The problem was that Vamps blamed himself.

* * *

_An hour later…_

As the henchmen were chased off and the rest of the planet was being defrosted, Vamps continued to watch over Salwa. He felt beyond guilty that his little sister was so injured. But Rachel, Splix, and Heaven made sure to pull him away.

"Come here; let us clean your wounds," Rachel said calmly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay here," Vamps said.

"No, you need to come and let us help you. She will be alright," Splix coaxed, now trying to pull him to the medical room.

"But…,"

"No buts, Vamps; come now…," Rachel said, now making walk to the room and sit down once they went into the room. She then began to wash his wounds and Splix began to help. But as Splix finished his part, Heaven gently poked her head in.

"Splix, c'mere…," she said gently. The male Splixson nodded and stood up, following Heaven to her tent.

"Was is it, Heaven?" he asked curiously. But he let out a squeak as she pounced on him and made him lay down.

"You have wounds too that I need to clean," she smirked. Splix's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm really okay, I just eeeeek!" He laughed, now feeling her tickle his sides.

"No buts, Splix; I need to make sure you're alright," she teased, now tickling him more and then finally cleaning his wounds.

Meanwhile, Rachel was seeing how utterly miserable Vamps was and she hugged his neck in concern.

"Vamps?" She asked.

"I failed, Rachel. I am a guardian to you all and I failed my own sister," he said.

"Vamps! Don't be like that!" she said. "I won't let you talk like that."

But after a minute, he stood up and began to walk away. His heart fell to his feet because he felt like he almost let Salwa die. But Rachel wasn't hearing of it! She ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"I won't let you leave," she said stubbornly.

"Rachel, please move…,"

"No!"

"Rachel…,"

"No! I won't let you feel like this!" She begged, now seeing him look at her with slight agitation.

"Rachel, listen. I have made my decision to…," he paused. Rachel saw his eyes widen and she slowly turned; she then held in a gasp as she saw Salwa standing there in the doorway. She looked beat up and worn out, but alive. Vamps and Rachel ran to her and hugged her tightly, but being mindful of her injuries. After a few minutes of silence, Vamps looked at her sternly.

"You could've been killed, Salwa!" He said sternly.

"I understand and I'm sorry; I should've been more careful," she said. Vamps' anger slowly melted and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm just glad you're alright; I forgive you and…please forgive me for not protecting you like I should have." Vamps said.

"What?! You saved me! You did protect me!" Salwa said.

"And he needs to be reminded what a great guardian he is," Rachel said, now hugging him harder and Salwa hugged him hard too. Before Vamps could open his mouth, Four Arms, Splix, and the others came and patted him on the back.

"Hey, you're a great Plumber, Vamps," Splix said.

"And you always will be," Four Arms said.

"Yeah, so cheer up," Rachel said, now tickling his stomach and making him chuckle.

"Yeah, now c'mon…we all deserve some hot cider and a rest," Heaven smiled, now easing them all to a warm fire. Everyone could finally rest now that the planet was being dethawed and that everyone was safe and sound once more!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was for you! **

**To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! I love it! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
